TARUHAN
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Jaejoong bodoh-bodoh gitu ternyata ngegemesinnnnn yachhhhhhhhh #slap! XDD - My Second YunJae fic!


**Disc : YunJae itu milik Tuhan & Emak-Babe nyaaaa! =] **

**Rated : K+**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Genre : Genderswitch**

**Authoriez : Ryu**

* * *

><p>Sesosok cowok ganteng melintas di depan segerombolan cewek-cewek rusuh dengan tas slempang yang melingkari pundaknya dan gayanya yang santai namun keren.<p>

"OMG… Yunho ganteng banget!" Puji cewek berambut panjang dengan nada centil bin berisik, yang sering dipanggil Heechul oleh teman-temannya.

"Mirip Joo Ji Hoon bok…. Rambutnya doang. Hehehe." Sahut Junsu yang memiliki rambut panjang dan lurus seperti Yui, penyanyi cewek asal Negeri Sakura sambil cengengesan.

"Tampangnya cuakeeeeeeppppp bangeeetttttttt! Gue kalau dikawinin sama dia juga mau!" Ucap Leeteuk cewek yang satu-satunya berwajah pas-pasan di antara teman-temannya yang berjumlah 4 orang dan juga paling….., gembul.

"Hah? Yunho kawin sama elo? Kasihan dong dia, musti memangku cewek gembul macam elo." Cela Kibum cewek yang paling kecil, mungil, tengil sekaligus jahil dengan nada kasar.

"Ih, rese banget sih elo, Nek!" Balas Leeteuk sebal

"Ye…, emangnya gue nenek elo?" Sahut cewek tengil yang bernama Kibum itu nggak rela. Secara wajahnya masih imut begini masak dibilang nenek-nenek? Idiiiiiihhhhh…

"Eh, sesama nenek jangan berantem, dong!" cewek yang bertampang manis kulit putih, seputih kapas rumah sakit melerai. Tapi sayangnya….

PLETAKKK!

Dua jitakan mendarat di kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"Duh, sakit nih. Gue kan melerai doang, kok malah dijitak sih? Ntar otak gue jadi makin lemot, nih!" Ucap cewek yang bernama Jaejoong memelas, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang nyaris benjol.

"Aduh, kecian… anak Mama sakit, ya?" Ledek Heechul sementara yang lain, kecuali Jaejoong terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jangan gitu dong…, kadang-kadang Jaejoong kan pinter juga." Ucapan Junsu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau lagi mules." Lanjut Junsu cekikikan, membuat mimik Jaejoong berubah dari cengiran lebar ala dakochan menjadi cemberut ala Sinchan yang lagi ngambek.

Semua teman-teman Jaejoong tertawa geli. Ada yang ketawa ala bebek sampai ketawa ala kuntilanak. Hiiiiiii!

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide cemerlang di otak Heechul. "Eh, gimana kalau kita taruhan?" Usul Heechul.

"Taruhan? Wah, boleh juga tuh!" Sahut yang lain setuju.

"Tapi taruhan apaan?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil ngeluarin cemilan dari tasnya.

"Gimana kalau Jaejoong kita suruh deketin Yunho?"

"WATTSS? Yunho? Iiiiiiihhhh….., gue nggak rela!" Seru Junsu kencang, hingga membuat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya. Ups! Junsu pun menutup mulutnya. Kerasa nih yeeeeeee…..

"Loh? Ini kan cuman taruhan." Ucap Leeteuk bingung.

"Bodo! Pokoknya gue nggak rela kalau elo deket sama Yunho!" Tunjuk Junsu pada Jaejoong, berang. Sementara Jaejoong melongo. Nggak ngerti.

Kibum garuk-garuk kepala,bingung.

"Elo gimana sih, Chul? Itu kan impossible banget. Biasanya cowok cool dan berkharisma kayak Yunho kan demennya sama cewek pinter."

"Justru itu, karena impossible makanya kita taruhan." Tangkis Heechul tetap ngotot. Matanya berkilat-kilat jahil. Ternyata otak usilnya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Gimana, Jae? Elo mau nggak? Kalau elo berhasil deket sama Yunho, minimal sekali aja elo kelihatan akrab sama Yunho, kita berempat bakal kasih elo komik sekardus." Lanjut Heechul dengan nada menantang.

"Sekardus?" Mata Jaejoong membulat.

"Plus empat coklat Toblerone gede dari kita." Sahut Leeteuk.

"Toblerone?" Jaejoong menganga takjub. How so lucky ^_^.

"Tapi inget, deket aja yah…., jangan sampai jadian!" Rupanya Junsu masih gk rela setengah hati. Sedangkan yang lain, kecuali Jaejoong, melengos. Nggak bakalan kaleeeee!

"Kalau Jaejoong gagal?" Tanya Kibum

"Ya kita yang nguras tabungannya dia. Gitu doang susah amat, sih?" Leeteuk menjawab simple.

"Mau kan, Jae?" Tanya Heechul kekeh

"Mmm…. Gimana ya? Mmm…Mau! Mau!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat 45. Comic and Toblerone…. I'm coming! Batinnya dalam hati dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi Elo…., ngerti omongan kita, kan?" Tanya Junsu ragu-ragu.

"Iya ngerti." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Bener?"

"Iya, ngerti beneran kok. Elo semua mau kasih gue komik sekardus sama empat coklat Toblerone, kan? Aduuuuuhhhhhhh….., kalian baik banget deh. Gue nggak tau harus ngebales apa, tapi makasih ya!" Jelas Jaejoong tanpa merasa berdosa. Polos banget. Anak-anak melengos. Masih lemot ding.

**XxXxX**

**Setengah jam kemudian….**

"Inget ya, Jae! Kalau dalam seminggu elo nggak bisa deket sama Yunho, elo harus mentraktir kita." Heechul mewanti-wanti.

"Beres!" Jaejoong mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian dia pun keluar kelas.

"Moga-moga dia nggak jadian sama Yunho." Junsu berdoa cemas.

"Emang kenapa kalau mereka jadian?" Tanya Leeteuk masih lola daritadi.

"Ya, gue nggak relalah. Gue kan udah ngincer Yunho dari kelas satu.

Masak gue yang pedekate selama setahun lebih kalah sama Jaejoong yang cuman pedekate seminggu?"

'' Oalah…. Edan lo lah, Su…" Heechul cs. Geleng2 kepala lihat sikap si Junsu.

**XxXxX**

**Tiga hari telah berlalu,**

namun Jaejoong belum juga bisa mendekati cowok berparas oriental dan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu. Bukan karena Yunho bersifat judes, dingin, rese, playboy atau sederet sifat negatif lainnya, melainkan karena Yunho adalah tipe orang yang super sibuk. Saking sibuknya sampai-sampai Jaejoong sulit berkomunikasi dengannya. Boro-boro ketemu, SMS aja nggak dibales.

Alhasil, hari ini pun ekspresi Jaejoong yang biasanya polos seperti bocah lugu nan bloon berubah menjadi nelangsa banget.

Duh, kalau gue kalah taruhan bisa kanker* gue. Mana duit cuman segini lagi. Kalau tabungan dibobol, weeeeekkkksss kacau. Hancur sudah harapan gue buat beli Ipod. Aduuuuuuuhhhhh….., gue mesti gimana, nih? Batin Jaejoong panik setengah mati.

Hingga tanpa sadar dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beberapa saat dia menatap selembar dua puluh ribuan di dompetnya. Lalu gadis manis ini pun melengos.

"Oi, Jae! Gimana hasilnya?" Si mungil Heechul menepuk pundak Jaejoong sambil cengengesan.

"Jangan lupa, ya! Kalau elo kalah, elo musti ngasih komik baru ke kita sekardus guedeeeee…., plus empat coklat toblerone. Hehehe, jadi nggak sabar nih. Gue udah lama ngincer komik My Medicine." Jaejoong mengingatkan.

"Inget juga ya, Jae! Elo JANGAN sampai jadian sama Yunho. Cukup jadi temen aja. Oke?" Junsu mewanti-wanti. Rupanya masih nggak rela juga dia.

Jaejoong pun menerawang. "Kalau gue jadian sama Yunho gimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"WHATSS? E…, elo…." Mulut Junsu menganga dan matanya pun melotot seram.

"Jadian?" Lanjut Kibum nggak kalah shock.

"Kapan elo jadian? Kapan?" Seru Heechul dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

" 4 bulan yang lalu " Jawab Jaejoong (masih) dengan mimik polosnya yang ngegemesin banget.

" Berarti udah 4 bulan dong? Ih, kok elo tega sih ngerebut Yunho!" Junsu ngomel-ngomel. Mendadak jadi gemes banget sama sohibnya ini. Nggak rela jika Sang Pangeran Idaman jatuh ke Putri Lemot macam Jaejoong.

"Maybe yes…. Maybe no. Hehehe."Ucap Jaejoong cengengesan. Sedetik kemudan lagi-lagi kepala Jaejoong menjadi korban jitakan berjamaah.

PLETAK!

Jaejoong menekan nomer handphone Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat itu sekolah tampak sepi manusia. Yang ada hanya beberapa guru yang bertugas sebagai wali kelas, Tata Usaha ataupun Kepala Sekolah dan juga Wakilnya. Ada juga dua satpam dengan kumis serimbun pohon beingin, penjaga sekolah dan juga penjaja makanan di kantin. Eh, itu sih banyak ya?

Kembali ke persoalan, dengan ekspresi penuh rasa cemas, dia menekan tuts untuk menghubungi cowok tersibuk satu sekolah. Sayangnya, gak nyambung2 daritadi.. alias TULALI…TULALIT….-wkwkwk- lol…

**XxXxXxxX**

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar menandakan sebuah SMS masuk. Dengan nafsu campur penasaran, Jaejoong segera menekan tuts dan membaca isinya. Mata dan jari-jarinya bergerak lincah ke sana ke mari membaca SMS misterius dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

Sori ya, baru blz. Ini no. baruku, yang lama udh nggak aku pakai. Habis, cewek-cewek pada miscall-in terus. Simpen ya… n kalo bisa jangan kasih tau ke teman-teman kamu. Nanti aku dimisscall terus. Sekarang aku lagi rapat Osis. Tapi kalau mau nungguin juga nggak apa-apa kok. Hehehehe.

Sodara-sodara, dari kata-katanya juga kita sudah tahu kalau SMS itu dari Yunho.

"Nih SMS dari siapa sih? Kok gue nggak tau? Mau ngerjain gue, ya? Nggak mempaaaaaannnnnn! Weeeeeekkkk!" Tapi, berhubung otak Jaejoong hanya Pentium satu, dia jadi bingung sendiri.

Dua hari kemudian di took buku….

"Eh, gue beli komik yang ini, ya? Yang ini juga. Ih, cowoknya keren-keren banget!" Pinta Jaejoong riang dengan penuh semangat, mengambil setumpuk komik incarannya dan memeluknya.

"Udah dong, Jae! Udah jam 4 sore nih. Gue mesti cepet-cepet pulang." Kibum memohon-mohon.

"Tapi ini kan belum satu kardus. Baru terkumpul seperempatnya. Oya, kalian kan mesti beliin gue toblerone juga." Cegah Jaejoong dengan tampang memelas.

Anak-anak melengos. Nggak percaya dengan apa yang telah menimpa uang jajan mereka.

**XxXXxxX**

**Keesokan harinya…..**

"Enak dong, dapat komik baru. Nanti aku pinjam, ya." Ucap Yunho sambil melahap bakso setelah ngakak nggak habis-habis.

Lain halnya dengan cewek-cewek yang ada di sekitar mereka. Mereka menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan tatapan iri sekaligus tak percaya. Kok bisa sih, cewek lemot kayak Jaejoong berakrab banget kayak lem dengan Yunho? Mana tampaknya Yunho seneng banget lagi, kalau di dekat Jaejoong!

"Untung aku nekat ngehubungin ke nomer baru kamu. Kalau nggak bisa-bisa tabunganku seret gara-gara dihabisin mereka." Jaejoong terkekeh-kekeh.

"Pasti waktu aku SMS pakai nomer baru, lemot kamu kumat ya?" Tebak Yunho setelah menenggak habis es tehnya.

"Hehe…, iya sih. Kok tau?" Jaejoong nyengir kuda. Tengsin -_-.

"Habis kamu marah-marah sih. Kamu menyangka kalau aku cowok iseng yang ngerjain kamu." Jelas Yunho sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Lagian, salah sendiri nggak ngetik nama kamu di SMS-nya." Jaejoong nggak mau kalah.

"Iya, sori deh." Ucap Yunho mengalah. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kok kamu nggak ngasih tau temen-temen kamu, kalau kita tunangan?"

"Tadinya aku mau ngasih tau. Eh,mereka malah ngajak taruhan. Ya udah, aku ladenin aja."

"Jahil lo!" Yunho ngakak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bodo! Sekali-kali mereka emang perlu dikerjain. Biar mereka nggak ngeremehin aku terus. Lemot-lemot gini aku kan cerdik juga." Kata Jaejoong sambil cengengesan.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut calon istrinya, gemas.

"Dasar!"

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This's My second YunJae fic!<strong>

**I hope yu Like it! **

**Please REVIEWWW =]  
><strong>


End file.
